Intentando actuar como hombre
by JustValeP
Summary: CSL. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, la noche en la que Ana le dijo a Christian que estaba embarazada, él no hubiera encontrado con Elena ni se hubiera emborrachado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera vuelto con su esposa y arreglado todo? One-shot. CPOV


**Intentando actuar como hombre**

_Resumen: CSL. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, la noche en la que Ana le dijo a Christian que estaba embarazada, él no hubiera encontrado con Elena ni se hubiera emborrachado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera vuelto con su esposa y arreglado todo? One-shot. CPOV_

_Discalimer: No soy E. L. James y, tristemente, sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo dialogo reconocible es propiedad de ella, obviamente. Dichos diálogos son traducciones mías a partir del libro original (en inglés)._

_Hola! Siempre me pregunte como hubiera salido todo si Christian no hubiera hecho todo a perder y Ana no se hubiera enojado con él. O si Ana no hubiera terminado en el hospital, obligándolos a ella y a Christian a resolver sus problemas y hacer que Christian se diera cuenta de que amaba al bebé. Estaba releyendo esta parte del libro un día, y se me ocurrió esto:_

"¡Mierda! Ana, ¿vas a decirme qué está mal?" Puedo soportar sus e-mails cortos y respuestas vagas, pero no voy a permitir que le dé vueltas a su comida en el plato en lugar de comerla. Además, _necesito_ saber qué le está molestando. ¿Cómo más se supone que pueda reconfortar a mi esposa? "Por favor, me estas volviendo loco."

Me mira y puedo ver el pánico en sus ojos. ¿Qué cosa podría tenerla en este estado? ¿Qué le asusta? Toma aire profundamente y murmura "Estoy embarazada."

_¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy embarazada."

¡No, no, no! ¡No es posible!

¿Embarazada? ¿Jodidamente embarazada?

¿De un bebé?

¡No puedo ser padre! ¿Cómo podría yo ser un padre? Soy una mierda. Cincuenta sombras de mierda.

No puedo compartir el corazón de mi esposa. Necesito ser el centro de su vida.

¿Cómo carajo paso esto?

_¿Embarazada?_

"¿Cómo?" Se sonroja y me mira como diciendo _'¿Cómo te parece?'_ No tengo tiempo para sus respuestas impertinentes.

¿Cómo pudo haber quedado embarazada si le inyectaron un anticonceptivo? _Un segundo._

"¿La inyección?" Gruño. Se pone pálida y sus ojos se abren como platos. "¿Te olvidaste de la inyección?" ¿Cómo carajo te olvidas de algo tan importante como asegurarte de no quedarte jodidamente embarazada? Me mira, sin habla.

"Mierda, Ana!" Antes de siquiera saber que estoy haciendo, golpeo la mesa. ¡Carajo! No he perdido mi cordura de esta manera desde que era un adolecente. No me he sentido tan desesperado desde que era un adolecente. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No me he sentido tan desesperado desde cuando el jodido proxeneta presionaba sus cigarrillos encendidos contra mi pecho.

¿Cómo carajo se supone que cuide de un bebé?

Mierda, ¿y si es una niña? ¿Cómo podría cuidar de una pequeña, inocente niña después de haber tratado durante años a las mujeres como meros objetos?

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de la inyección? ¿Qué clase de persona se olvida? ¡Uno pensaría que, después de olvidarse de tomar las pastillas cuando me dejo, se hubiera jodidamente acordado de darse la inyección! ¡Quiero decir, la última vez que se olvido del anticonceptivo, Dr. Greene hiso que se cague toda cuando le dijo que podría haber quedado embarazada!

"Tenés una cosa, una sola cosa de la que acordarte" le grito. "¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?"

"Perdón" murmura.

¿Perdón?

_¿Perdón?_

Bueno, perdón no va a arreglar este quilombo.

¡_Nada_ va a arreglar este quilombo en el que nos metió!

"¿Perdón? ¡Puta madre!"

"Sé que no es el mejor momento."

"¡No es el mejor momento!" El eufemismo del año. "Nos hemos conocido por cinco putos minutos. Quería mostrarte el mundo y ahora… Carajo. ¡Pañales y vómitos y mierda!" Cierro mis ojos. No sé cómo ser un padre. ¡No sé cómo cuidar de un chico, menos que menos cómo criar uno!

¡Mierda! Estoy a punto de perder la cordura. Lo último que necesito ahora es dañar físicamente Ana y después sentirme culpable. Se suponía que ya habíamos dejado atrás ese círculo vicioso de desobediencia-castigo-culpa. Se suponía que ya había aprendido de mis errores a ser menos… dominante.

Pero en serio, ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado? ¡Especialmente después de que yo le dijera que no quiero hijos aún!

¿Cómo?

"¿Te olvidase? Decime. ¿O lo hiciste a propósito?"

"No" susurra.

"¡Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a esto!"

"Lo sé. Lo hicimos. Perdón."

Ahí está de nuevo. _Perdón._

"Ésta es la razón. Ésta es la razón por la cual me gusta el control. Así mierdas como esta no aparecen y cagan todo." ¿Cómo puedo controlar las cosas ahora? ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo todo para que este niño sea criado de la forma correcta cuando no sé nada sobre bebes?

"Christian, por favor, no me grites" se atreve a decirme. ¡Ella caga todo y yo no puedo gritar! Dios, estoy tan enojada con ella.

Comienza a llorar. "No empieces con las lagrimas ahora." No tengo paciencia para esto. No tengo paciencia para nada. "Mierda." Paso mis manos por mi pelo, enojado, frustrado y asustado. Un bebé. "¿Pensás que estoy listo para ser un padre?" ¿Cómo podría yo posiblemente serlo? ¿Cómo podría una persona tan jodida como yo serlo? Lo último que necesito es joder a un chico de la misma manera en la que me jodieron a mí. No sé cómo cuidar a un chico. No sé cómo ser un padre.

"Sé que ninguno de los dos está listo para esto, pero vas a ser un padre maravilloso." ¿Cómo mierda se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? ¿Y ella qué carajo sabe de mis habilidades parentales? _Nada._ Porque no tengo ninguna habilidad parental en absoluto.

"¿Cómo mierda sabes?" Grito, aún más fuerte. Todas esas veces que ella pensó que sabía más que yo y terminó estando equivocada. ¡Una vez casi termina violada por su jefe! "¡Decime cómo!" Estoy perdiendo el control y la cordura. Realmente estoy perdiéndolos.

Necesito irme.

Necesito irme antes de lastimarla, antes de perder el control como el adolecente que era tantos años atrás. El adolecente que solo sabia como usar la lucha para recuperar el control que no tenía pero que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

"¡A la mierda con esto!" digo, derrotado, levantando mis manos. No puedo seguir esta conversación –esta discusión –ahora mismo.

Me apresuro hacia el elevador, con mi campera en mis manos, y toco el botón que indica la plana baja.

Presiono mi espalda contra el frio muro del ascensor y tomo un respiro profundo. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡No puedo creer que haya quedado embarazada! ¿Cómo mierda puedo haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo puedo haberse olvidado de la puta inyección?

Bueno, supongo que el hacho de que Jack haya entrado en nuestro departamento y que después Ray haya tenido un accidente no pudo haber ayudado. ¡Pero estamos hablando de un anticonceptivo! ¡No hay forma de solucionar este tipo de quilombos!

Tomo una respiración profunda, pero cuando exhalo, el aire sale temblorosamente. Cierro mis ojos firmemente y cuando el elevador llega al recibidor, prácticamente corro afuera para poder inhalar aire fresco y liberador.

¿Qué hizo?

¿Qué hice _yo_?

Todas esas veces que lo rogué a Ana que no me dejara. El miedo que sentí cuando pensé que iba a irse después de lo que pasó con Leila, aquella vez que termine arrodillo en mi pose de sumiso frente a ella. La completa devastación que sentí cuando salió de mi vida después del incidente con el cinturón.

Y, ahora, la abandoné.

_¡La abandoné!_

¿Qué hice?

Ella esta tan asustada como yo. Ella también va a ser padre –madre en su caso. –Y tiene apenas veintidós. No ha estado fuera de la universidad por más de cuatro míseros meses.

Y tiene un bebé creciendo _dentro_ de ella. No puede escapar.

Acabo de abandonar a mi esposa embarazada. Le grité y la hice llorar, asustándola tanto que ni siquiera podía hablarme. Exactamente como antes de que me dejara, cuando yo quería que ella se convierta en mi sumisa y la trataba como una adquisición, un objeto. Cuando no la hacía sonreír y reír y verse tan relajada como lo hace en las fotos de José. ¿Qué nos hice a nosotros?

¿Seré capaz de actuar como un hombre y superar esto?

¿Será ella capaz de perdonarme?

¿Y si quiere dejarme? Le he mostrado qué tan mierda puedo ser, y realmente me mande una cagada tremenda esta vez.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Debería regresar. Debería hablar con ella y resolver esto. ¿Pero resolver _qué_? No _resolvés_ un embarazo. Esperas nueve meses y después un bebé nace. Un bebé que es dependiente. Qué necesita que lo cuiden. Que necesita que lo críen. Que necesita que lo amen.

Y Ana me ha enseñando que _tengo_ amor que dar. No. Ella ha _encontrado_ mi corazón y ahora tengo amor que dar.

Me comporto como hombre –o algo así, –tomo otra respiración refrescante y camino hacia el edificio. Entro al elevador y en casi nada de tiempo estoy de vuelta en nuestro apartamento.

_Nuestro_ apartamento. De Ana y mío. Dentro de poco será de Junior, de Ana y mío. _¿Junior?_ ¿De dónde vino _eso_?

Bueno, técnicamente, supongo que para cuando el bebé nazca vamos a estar viviendo en la casa junto al río Sound.

El niño va a amarla. Va a tener un montón de lugar para correr y jugar…

¿Tengo instintos paternales escondidos en algún lado, después de todo?

Corro a través del recibidor y hacia el salón principal, echándole un vistazo al lugar, buscando a Ana. Ella no está aquí. Me dejó. Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas pero no las dejo caer. Siento a mi corazón estrangularse en mi pecho.

Luego, me doy cuenta de que no pudo haberse ido. Estuve junto a la puerta del edificio todo el tiempo. Nadie salió a través de ella. Ningún auto abandonó el estacionamiento, tampoco.

¿Pero _dónde _está?

Corro a la cocina, con la esperanza de que haya recobrado su sentido común y este comiendo, ahora que tiene que comer por dos, pero encuentro a Gail sola, limpiando la cocina.

"Gail!" jadeo. Apenas reconozco mi voz. Estoy desesperado. ¿Qué hice?

Gail se da la vuelta y me mira, sorprendida. En un instante, su mirada de sorpresa es reemplazada por una de desdeño. Me merezco eso y más. He sido una mierda. Pero necesito saber dónde está mi esposa. Necesito arreglar el quilombo que hice. "¿Donde esta, Gail?" pregunto, sonando desesperado.

"Creo que está en la biblioteca, señor."

"Gracias, gracias" susurro, sonando como un loco.

Corro a la biblioteca y camino atravieso el umbral la puerta. Exhalo el aire que no noté que estaba conteniendo, mientras que el alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Ahí está ella, hecha un ovillo en su mullido sillón, con una mano descansando sobre su panza –sobre nuestro bebé –y otra mano sosteniendo algún tipo de folleto, frunciendo el seño mientras lo mira con atención.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo la convenzo de no abandonarme esta vez? Nuevamente, le he probado que jodido hijo de puta soy. Temo al día en que se canse de mí y de mis cincuenta sombras y me deje.

Repentinamente, me encuentro al borde de las lágrimas una vez más. No recuerdo haberme sentido así desde hace un largo tiempo. La habitación esta tan silenciosa que, cuando inhalo temblorosamente, el sonido suave que hago la hace saltar en su asiento y mirarme. Camino hacia ella, rogándole con los ojos que me perdone.

"Lo siento" le digo ni bien la alcanzo. "Lo siento tanto." Mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme más después de tanto enojo, pánico, desesperación y alivio. Mis rodillas se doblan y caigo al suelo, arrodillándome frente a mi esposa embarazada, quien me está mirando sorprendida.

"No sé cómo hacer esto. Estoy totalmente aterrorizado de ser padre. Entiendo por qué olvidaste la inyección aunque desearía que la hubieras recordado. Y siento haberme ido. Estamos en esto juntos" exploto, agitado y desesperado. Me siento aún peor que en la noche en la que creí que iba a dejarme, la noche en la que le pedí que se casara conmigo. No solo temo que ella me abandone, sino que también temo ser el peor padre de la historia.

"Shh, está bien, encontraremos la manera" dice ella, acariciando mi cabello. Cuidadosamente –como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está hecha de cristal y es invaluable para mí –se sienta en el suelo junto a mí y me abraza fuertemente. "Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta. Te necesitaba. Yo también tengo miedo. Pero nadie sabe cómo ser un padre al principio, Christian" me dice.

Esta tan llena de amor y perdón que estoy asombrado. Se lo digo. "Me asombras, nena. Eres amorosa, y cariñosa, y paciente, y… y… simplemente puedo imaginarte como una madre. Sé que quieres una familia y que te prometí una, ¿pero cómo puede alguien como yo posiblemente ser un padre?"

"Oh, Christian, eres tan amoroso y cariñoso, también. Realmente sabes cómo tratarme como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. ¡Y te has vuelto tan paciente en los últimos meses! Gracias a vos, este bebé no necesitará nada. Pero también sabés cómo poner límites, por lo que no vamos a terminar con un montón de chicos malcriados y consentidos."

"¿Un montón?" pregunto, en pánico. Ella ríe.

"No necesitamos pensar en eso ahora. Había algo más que quería decirte…" frunce el seño en concentración, intentando recordar qué era. No puedo evitarlo y beso esa suave pequeña V que aparece entre sus ojos. "¡Ah, sí! Me olvide de la inyección, pero la anterior había dejado de surgir efecto antes de tiempo. Quedé embarazada en Francia o la primera semana después de que llegamos de la luna de miel."

"¿Falló? Creí que era un método anticonceptivo confiable."

"Esos es lo que yo dije, también. ¿Podemos mover esta conversación a un lugar más cómodo?" me rio, me paro y la ayudo a levantarse.

La tomo de la mano y vamos a la sala de estar para así podernos sentar en el sillón a hablar. Pero cuando estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, deja mi mano y agarra su cartera. Me empuja hacia el sillón y se sienta en mi regazo. Luego, abre su cartera y saca un… ¿qué es eso? Cuando frunzo el seño en confusión, me sonríe.

"Este es nuestro bebé, señor Grey. Este pequeño blip" –destello –"de acá" dice ella, señalando a un punto en la foto.

"¿La primera sonrisa del bebé?" pregunto, intentando sonar excitado y fallando miserablemente.

Besa mi mejilla y me pregunta "¿Realmente pensás que te dejaría ser un mal padre?"

Y, sorprendentemente, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Puede que no confíe en mi mismo –o en su juicio –pero tengo fe en ella y en sus formas de hacerme una mejor persona. Sonrío. Una sonrisa real. Beso sus labios suavemente y ella me regala una de sus sonrisas destellantes.

"¡Un bebé de verdad!" exclamo. "No puedo creer que tengas a alguien creciendo acá" digo, poniendo mi mano sobre su panza suavemente –y con manos temblorosas.

"Se que es difícil de imaginar. ¡Tenés que venir conmigo a mi próximo turno con la Dr. Greene así poder ver a Blip con tus propios ojos!"

"¿Blip?"

"Blip" ella asiente, orgullosa. Me rio.

"Confío en vos, nena. Te confiaría con mi vida. Y confío en que vas a hacer que mis miedos desaparezcan." Me sonríe y besa mis labios con tanto amor y cariño.

Luego, se hace un ovillo en mi regazo, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y mirando a la foto de nuestro Blip.

Suspira. "Voy a tener que encontrar otro método anticonceptivo en aproximadamente un año. Como ya sabrás, no todo método es 100% efectivo. Algunas veces fallan. Cuando más sexo tengas, más posibilidades hay de que falle. No es tan sorpresivo que esté embarazada." Me rio. "Gracias a Dios que no hallas dejado embarazada a nadie en los últimos doce o trece años." Eso hace que deje de reír. Hago una mueca.

Trece. El numero de la mala suerte. No es tan sorprendente que la haya dejado embarazada ahora. _No. No mala suerte. No debo pensar así._

No importa que tanto mire al ultrasonido, o me imagino al pequeño Blip dentro de la panza de mi esposa o percibo a ese Blip como a un humano en miniatura. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que Ana tenga un ser humano dentro de ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado acá sentados, cómodos, yo rodeando a Ana con mis brazos y ella sosteniendo la primera foto de nuestro bebé, cuando el estomago de Ana gruñe, pidiendo comida. Y yo siempre estoy más que entusiasmado de alimentar a mi esposa.

"Ana, nena, no terminaste tu cena. Ya no estás comiendo solo para vos misma." Le digo, rogándole con mi vos. "Por favor, dejame prepararte algo. Y con prepararte me refiero a recalentar porque eso es lo único que sé hacer en lo que se refiere a comida." Ella ríe y asiente. Agradezco que me deje hacer algo por ella. Por _ellos_. Sé que no es la forma de hacerlo, pero necesito compensárselo de alguna forma.

"Siento haberte gritado" le digo mientras pongo algo de comida en el microondas. "Y por decir las cosas que dije. Por culparte por haberlo hecho a propósito. Por dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sé que jamás me pondrías en una posición así a propósito."

"Todo está bien ahora. Estás acá, estás conmigo y tengo tu apoyo. Y vas a tener que soportar mis hormonas por los próximos ocho meses. Pero, mirando al lado bueno de las cosas, el segundo trimestre es el 'trimestre cachondo.'"

"¿En serio?" me rio. "No sabía eso."

Una vez que comió lo suficiente, vamos a nuestra habitación. Ella se desnuda y cuando va a agarrar una de mis remeras, la detengo. Beso su panza y murmuro "Hola, bebé. Soy tu Papá. Perdón por gritar, amiguito. Prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Excepto cuando haga a tu Mami gritar de placer." Murmuro suavemente la ultima oración, pero lo hago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi esposa me escuche. Me gano un golpe en la cabeza y rio silenciosamente. "Voy a asegurarme de que estés seguro y feliz ahí adentro. Y de que tu Mami te alimente" temino, castigándola con la mirada.

Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas felices, asumo, por lo que se refleja en su cara. Toma mi cabeza en sus manos y me atrae hacia la suya. Me besa apasionadamente y en nada de tiempo ambos estamos desnudos y en la cama. No sé si lo que hacemos en sexo de reconciliación, sexo de estoy-ridículamente-feliz o una mezcla de los dos. _Porque así es como me siento_, me doy cuenta sorprendido. _Estoy feliz_. Puedo imaginarme a un pequeño yo con los ojos hermosos, perfectos y desconcertantes de Ana corriendo por la pradera de nuestro nuevo hogar, y me siento en el séptimo cielo.

_Por el bien del final feliz, imaginemos que Lincoln no paga fianza de Hide y que Christian y Ana viven felices por siempre, juntos con seis hijos y tantos nietos que ni se pueden acordar de sus nombres._

_Gracias por leer._

_Vale._


End file.
